You Can Take My Breath Away
by LK2DAY
Summary: Well let me just say this is my first time submitting a story sooo reviews would be incredible please : i have another similar to this coming soon. i own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling, this is just my opinion of how DH should have ended SPOILERS!


**You Can Take My Breath Away.**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, this is just my opinion of how the final book should have ended. WARNING! contains DH spoilers! please R&R as this is my first timee :)

Harry finally finds himself in Snape's last memory, he looks across the room to see his professor crying, actual tears in the eyes of Severus Snape.

Then he sees his mother enter and realises he is in the great hall. It is empty apart from Snape and his mother, and now himself, hidden from the others' eyes.

"_I can't do it anymore Sev!"_ Lily cried.

"_We can't be friends any more, can't you see we've grown apart? It's been happening for a long time now."_

"_Lily please…I can't…we can't just end like this!"_ Snape pleaded. The man Harry once loathed now stepped toward his mother placing both of his arms onto her shoulders, Harry could see he was looking directly into her eyes, he knew by the way he looked at her he genuinely did care about her.

"_Sev, we're just too different…you're on the road to becoming a death eater you even admitted that, and you make fun of all my friends!"_ Now Lily's eyes had started to fill too.

"_You even called me a…mud blood."_ she finished broken-heartedly.

"_I know Lily! I know! And I've told you, I didn't mean it, really I didn't! I'm so sorry. If only I could take it back…I'd give anything! I'm just so used to hearing it around my…friends."_ Snape begged, but even Harry could see it was no use, his mother had turned her back on his ex-potions master and began to walk away. Snape panicked and let his instincts lead him, he suddenly grabbed Lily's arm, turned her to face him and kissed her. Harry was almost sent off his feet from shock, he quickly pulled himself together and ran toward them, wanting more than anything to prize them apart but as he ran at them, he fell straight through to the floor on the other side. He turned and looking up at them he struggled for words, anything just to make it stop.

"_No! You love my dad!"_ Harry cried.

"_You love James!"_

For a brief moment, Lily responded and the unlikely pair were in a passionate kiss, then Lily pulled away, now sobbing, she stared into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"_I'm sorry"_ She whispered and turned to run.

"_I love you Lily! I always have!"_ Snape cried after her

"_I always will"_ he finished softly so that only himself and just about Harry heard it.

Lily froze for a second, then merely shook her head and carried on running.

Harry found himself plunging through the darkness then all was restored, he found himself on the floor next to the penseive. He was left alone with his thoughts, horrified at the memories, he ran back to where Snape was lying, not even thinking to grab his invisibility cloak and when he arrived he lunged down onto his teachers chest.

"_You're not dead!"_ He begged,

"_Not another one! I'm sorry…I didn't know…please!"_

Suddenly Harry heard a deafening screech and a flash of red caught the corner of his eye, much to Harry's amazement, Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's old phoenix was soaring toward him, the magnificent bird landed beside him and stood near Snape's neck and as he had done once before for Harry, shed tears into Snape's wounds. Slowly, the colour started to appear back into his face well, not so much colour but the usual pale shade he bore. Blood was filling back into his limp body, the professor was inflating like an air balloon and what had looked like a skeleton with skin moments ago, was now almost back to its original form. Finally, the two holes in his neck faded and vanished. Snape jerked and gasped for air, his eyes shot open. He looked around the room, his vision blurred, his eyes meeting two beautiful green ones staring back at him,

"_Lily?"_ Snape thought he was in heaven, an Lily _Evans_ had arrived to greet him, then he blinked and his focus returned, he realised the eyes belonged to a very confused looking Harry Potter, who looked a little too close to passing out than Snape liked.

"_How?…"_ Harry started but Snape held up his hand to silence him.

"_I gather you saw my memories Mr. Potter, and yes, I assume you realise the reason I asked you to look at me and you are correct to believe it was to see your mothers eyes, just one more time. My secret has been revealed, You know I do now and always have cared for you, both of you."_ Snape explained. Harry nodded and began to apologise but Snape interrupted.

"_I vaguely remember everyone being summoned to the great hall, is that correct?"_ Snape raised and eyebrow, Harry nodded once again

"_Let's go then."_

"_But…"_ Harry started.

Snape curled his mouth into a smile

"_You don't think I'm just going to sit back and watch do you? We can win this Potter, together."_ Snape turned on his heel and strode off toward the great hall.

Harry stood bewildered staring after his Professor, then smiled to himself and followed.


End file.
